Dragonball Alternate Universe
by Ryan the author
Summary: An Alternate world of Dragonball where everything is happening at once and characters and things from all over Dragonball make appearances. Based on a DBZ RPG Group. R&R. More of a summery inside.


Dragonball Alternate Universe

**Dragonball Alternate Universe**

**Welcome aboard the Alternate Universe band wagon everyone, I am Ryan the Author, some of you may know me from my popular Dragonball Z2 story. Well I have decided to go back to my roots, some of you may or may not know this but I used to play an Online DBZ RPG called DBDBZDBGTSaiyanEliteRPG group on MSN groups. It wasn't an RPG that had Game play or anything it was an RPG where people typed what their character does within the universe around them. First off they made a character and then they chose what planet they started off on and they chose what job and attributes they had as well as a few other do-hickeys. You could do pretty much anything you wanted in the RPG including creating a path for own character, interact with actual Z characters, etc. etc. with that character path you could create story surrounding them, which is what me and a bunch of other members of the RPG group did, we role played intently and created our own unique stories for each character, I was the Asst. Manager of the site and the person who was the Manager had the most apparent story on the site and we played most fiercely out of everyone in the group. What I am about to do now is start a story that is based on the stories that were created on that RPG, I feel it's now time for me to tell those stories to you all in the form of a new series called ****Dragonball Alternate Universe****. The story of DBZ-DB-GT and everything before, in between, and after are merged together in this story, so something's have happened and some other things have happened differently then they originally occurred in the Manga. So in other words, everything in the history of Dragonball has been brought together into one timeline, characters from the show and Manga will make appearances but they will not be central characters and the fact that they are there doesn't necessarily make any sense but they are there none the less. Kami is the guardian of the Earth, the Sayian as well as Planet Vegeta are still alive and intact, and Earth is a ground for many different powerful warriors other then just the Z-fighters, or considered by some Earth's special forces. If you don't quite understand what I mean by this you will figure it out as the story goes along, but even if you don't get it then you can send me a message or a review detailing your questions about the kind of formula I am using for this story. This will by no means intervene with the Z2 schedule I will still update that story at the same time as I work on this. Anyway, let me introduce you to the character that I played as in the RPG, naturally his name was Ryan, but his full name was Ryanox, I shall now introduce him to this new generation of Dragonball, I hope you all enjoy this and will read and review, Ryan or Ryanox is a Sayian from Planet Vegeta, one of the few Sayians that have red eyes, being only his pupils that are red, and with a striking resemblance to Vegeta, as well as a cape that resembles that of King Vegeta, the only difference is the red and white Sayian armor he wears, this is his beginning.**

(This story has no connections to Z2 what-so-ever, everything that appears here is based on the RPG, so the history you are about to read is different then what you may have read in Z2.)

The Praters and Ryanox

Intro: in a time before time itself, three races existed on the planet once known as Plant, the most advanced civilization being that of the Tuffles, but even before true conflict broke out amongst them and the Sayians, there was another… and advanced form of Sayians known only as Praters. A silver haired bunch of aliens with the same agenda as the Sayians, only they would not be as accepted by their Sayian brothers. They were a well-known race. This race was known for their more advanced styles of fighting, technology, and ways of thinking. They, based on written history, were an advanced evolved form of what people today know as the Sayians. Their past history is, although disheartening, a very good story. The Sayians, who at this time have shown themselves to be the ultimate superpower of the universe, began to morph and change. This change was a very quick alteration that would happen overnight. This change consisted of their hair changing color from black, to usually a silver color. Their facial appearance would also change, where their forehead would become less prominent, and their muscles would grow more bulky and thicker. This prompt change happened to only 1 out of every 1,000 Sayians. The Sayians total population numbered at 310,000,000. So, whenever these changes ended, and nobody changed for 10 years, these changed Sayians were numbering near 310,000. Thirty years later, and these changed Sayians were renamed Praters. Discrimination became apparent to the Praters. Sayian weapon store owners wouldn't allow them to buy weapons, young Sayians would make fun of young Praters, and gangs would arise that's soul purpose was to terrorize the Praters. This went on legally for another 4 years, until the Sayian government passed a law stating that no Prater was to be discriminated against. This law was hardly abided by, and so 1 year after that law was passed, a worldwide war erupted. Every single Prater that existed on the Sayians planet, which is called Vegeta, was attacked. The Sayians 1 to 1,000 on average outnumbered these Praters, who were from every age group, every gender, and every family. The Praters fought back, and found that they were at an advantage with their advanced strengths. The Sayians began this war because of the seemingly obvious advantages the Praters had, they thought of them as a large threat that needed to be eliminated before they became too prosperous. This war broke out, and the Praters held their ground very well. After this worldwide war had been going on for 30 years, the Sayians began to eliminate the Praters, due to their better numbers. The Prater's numbers dwindled to a mere 60,000 worldwide. So, the Praters began to escape to a nearby planet, which was uninhabited. The Praters used their good technology and speed to escape the Sayians, who were patrolling the skies 24/7. Whenever every single Prater on Vegeta had escaped to the empty planet, which they renamed Pratia, they had, yet again, dwindled further down to 47,000. That year, the Prater government was formed, and the Praters regained their composure. Although the Sayians had lost their homeland advantage in the attacks, they continued to fly to Pratia and attacked them. The Praters, using their knowledge of their land, escaped many of the Sayian attacks, and survived for their race. With 70 more years of these attacks happening, the Praters greatly grew in population, and have become nearly as powerful as the Sayians. Now that the two superpowers are evenly matched, a new league of soldiers has been formed, called the Elites. The Elites are a band of 10 to 15 of the planet's most powerful soldiers. These are used for the most important missions, and assassination attempts. This story is based 8 years after the Elites have been formed.

We open to a vast landscape on Planet Earth; a lush green grass is portrayed on the grounds of Mother Earth untested by any kind of damage or despair. It is nothing but peaceful to all, standing on top of a lush green hill is that of a Sayian, a man in a red cape with his eyes closed a striking resemblance to that of Prince Vegeta.

Man: (He stands with his eyes closed meditating much like a Nemekian named Piccolo would also do.) His thoughts are heard: My God, has it really been this long? 28 years since I lost my memory?

The lone Sayian sits untested with his arms crossed, he opens his eyes to reveal to you that the pupils of his eyes are a dark red, the outer layer of his eyes are normal white.

Man: 28 years wondering what happened to cause me to lose everything I once was. The time has lost itself within me… Thoughts: the only thing I remember is my history, but my own personal history… I assume it was caused by a head injury of a sort but I just can't quite recall what it was.

Butterflies make their way over to the lone Sayian and make nest on his nose. The Sayian opens his eyes and quickly blows the wind from his mouth toward the bug to make it fly away.

Man: Ryan, I think it's time I found out who I was…enough sentimentality. I must find out what happened to me to cause me to come to this planet in the first place. I know it has been years but for some reason right now feels better then anything… perhaps Kami's Lookout can help me in some sort of way.

In reality this would not be the first time that Ryan had thoughts like this. As a matter of a fact he thought about this every day but he never truly acted upon the thoughts like he should have. But for some reason this time he felt as though this one and only moment would be the time he would finally truly try and figure out exactly who he was and what caused him to lose his memories. The question bugged him for 28 short years but he never once bothered to figure it out, but for some reason he felt as though his 34th birthday was the time he would finally figure out what he needed to do to find the missing pieces to the puzzle lost in space.

Of course going to Kami's Lookout to find the answers wasn't on the top of his things to do list; his Sayian nature would always come into play and force him to do what a Sayian does best. And that would be to train, to train until there was no sense left in him, he didn't mind this time because he still felt that he was going to go to Kami's Lookout to discover the answers he seeked, it was just going to take a few hours out of the day that he really didn't need back to begin with. So training is what he did.

Ryan: (He soars across the sky in search of training.) (He looks around the world around him that still feels very unfamiliar to him.) Now where should I train today? (He asks himself.)

Ryan continued looking around and flying about the planet in search of a training quarters to know prevail until he came across a desolate town on the beautiful planet that appeared to have been abandoned by its inhabitant at some point in time. Ryan would quickly notice that a circular building he had once seen before would appear to his eyes, his Sayian nature felt that he needed to explore the circular ruins, he didn't fight his nature and he did what he felt he should do.

Ryan: (Enters the building and looks around.) hmm… what a dump… (He continues to walk around the building in search of anything that might aid him in his training duties.)

Ryan comes to a room that's door opens up by sliding up and down by a machine mechanism. He enters the room without fear or hesitation as it would be weak for a Sayian to feel hesitant about doing something even if there were consequences involved. He comes to a Computer that has all kinds of data on it and buttons to set up what appears to be some kind of game he sees that there are many buttons in need of being pressed and, yet again, his Sayian nature tells him to do something no matter the possible consequences, he presses many buttons in hope of having something happen that would be unexpected. And boy was he right! After having pressed the buttons a circular machine-droid flies from a wreckage pile and goes into the air and erratically moves around, at first Ryan felt confused about what was going on but then quickly understood the situation when his red scouter started going haywire.

Ryan: I see… so this thing throws Ki I presume. (His thoughts could not be anymore correct as the machine, not even a second later, began firing upon Ryan while he stood his ground with a barrage of Ki blasts.)

Ryan would quickly react to what was happening.

Ryan: (Jumps out of the way of the blasts coming from the machine and he does his best to dodge the blasts that are coming toward him. He quickly centers himself and just as the blast was about to hit him, he jumps into the air and kicks the blast back at the machine. But the machine shoots the blast back at him and it turns into a game of tennis, back and forth, back and forth, but as it keeps happening he becomes more used to it, as a result his speed starts to increase to a high amount. Pretty soon the machine automatically would turn off on its own and stop shooting the beams out.

Ryan sits down and takes a good rest. He then looks at the computer and notices many other buttons and doo-dads that he can press to continue his training in many other forms.

Ryan: (Chuckles) I think I like this place. (He stands up and walks over to the computer again)

Ryan turns a dial and notices there is a screen with numbers shown going up when he turns it right and going down when he turns it left, as he turns the dial right it begins get harder, and harder to move, and as he puts it to the left it goes back to normal. But he knows that this dial is meant to go high so he turns it to about 100 and is unable to move. He tries his best to walk across the lab by putting one foot in front of the other, he does this very slowly but he manages after minutes of trying. As he keeps moving and trying to stay standing he starts to get used to the amount of gravity in the room and is almost getting to the point of being able to move fully, but still with some more practice he will get it. After about 10 minutes of getting used to the amount of gravity he turns the dial to the left until it's back to normal and notices that he can move much easier now in the normal gravity.

After a hard hour's worth of training Ryan felt that he had bigger fish to fry elsewhere, so he didn't stay long after and took his leave.

He takes lift off and flies out of the building and goes into hyper drive mode and he flies off in search of other things that may be prosperous to him and will continue this training another day.

(In a cave far off)

Ryan: I only have one of these babies left… (He takes out a yellowish fruit that many call a Yemmes Fruit and he begins to eat it)

Ryan's muscles suddenly bulge out somewhat as the fruit had qualities that increased his power and strength substantially, Ryan didn't eat the fruit often but when he felt exhausted or tired on a day where he planned a big work schedule he often took some of the Fruit from the "Tree of Might" to increase his power as well as his skills and to give him a good meals worth.

Ryan: (Walks out of the cave.) (He looks to the sky and thinks about going to Kami's Lookout, but then he realizes he has somewhere else he needed to be beforehand. Without thought he took off flying in the distance.)

(End of Episode 1)

**Chapters in this story are shorter then they are in Z2, many people may like this but some may dislike this, don't worry not every chapter is this short, this is only the beginning so expect some shorter chapters.**


End file.
